


Family

by Datawolf39



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homework, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Charlie has homework, and a question for Willy
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Came literally out of nowhere

“Mr. Wonka?” Charlie called into the large cluttered office.

“Yes, Charlie?” The man asked, looking up from his desk.

“I… nevermind, it’s not important. What are you working on?”

Willy looked at the boy, reading the nervous energy, and gave Charlie his complete attention. “Just writing down some ideas for the next big batch of experimenting,” the man answered. “Now what was it you really came to ask?”

Charlie blushed. “I just, well you see, I have this homework assignment...”

Willy made a disgusted face, and Charlie laughed. The boy was quite used to his friend’s opinion of homework, and now he just found the reaction amusing. “What is it this time? A book report? Please not geography, everyone always gets it all wrong, no Loompa Land, really! What’s next, no Canada, no England?”

“It’s not geography or a book report.”

“Surely not maths? You’re leagues ahead of anything they teach at that child’s prison you go to,” Willy said proudly.

Charlie smiled. “I’m actually in advanced maths and science thanks to you,” he said fondly.

“As you should be. So what is it? Art?”

Charlie laughed again. “How can I have homework from art class?”

“I don’t know, it’s your homework.”

“It’s, well, I have an essay to write.”

“About?” Willy prompts.

“My family.”

Willy frowned. “What’s the problem? Surely, your... parents would be happy to talk to you.”

“They are, and I already finished the parts about them, and my grandparents too.”

“So what’s the issue?”

“I… well I was wondering if I can include you in the essay.”

Willy blinked. “Why?”

“Well, you’re part of my family too, right?”

“I… am? You really think that?”

Charlie nods.

Willy looks away for a moment hiding his expression, and Charlie is just about to apologize, when the man looked up at him with a radiant smile. “If you say we’re family, then it must be true! So ask away, what do you need to know?!”

~

“Mr. Wonka! Look!”

“What is it?”

“I got an A on my essay!”

“Awesome! Let me see it.”

Charlie reached into his bag, pulled out the essay, and handed it to Willy.

Willy read the paper, eyes widening in surprise when he read the first mention of himself. “Do you… you really think of me that way?”

Charlie nodded. “Come on, I want to tell my parents about my grade too. Mum promised all my favorites for dinner if I got a good grade.”

Willy nodded, but he couldn’t help reading the opening words one more time.

_ My family has seven people in it. The seven are my mum, my dad, my grandpas, Joe, and George, my grandmas, Josephine, and Georgina, and my big brother, Willy.  _

“Charlie,” Willy said, as the reached the entrance to the house.

“Yes?”

“You called my by my first name in your paper.”

“Sorry, I just-”

“No, I liked it. I’d like it if you called me by my first name from now on, after all, who goes around calling their brother by his last name.”

Charlie smiled. “Okay… Willy.”

Willy smiled back, and then he pushed the door to the house open. “Guess who got an A on his report!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I wanted to write, but not mad at it.


End file.
